A Creepypasta Story Bloopers
by YeahItsArya
Summary: his is just a collection of random and (hopefully) funny scenes from the series that I've cut out of the books. I hope you like them. These WON'T be updated regularly. Just when I think of a funny scene and write it up!
1. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"The following short stories aren't technically in the series, but they are scenes I randomly came up with, and couldn't add./spanbr style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"These are stories that didn't generally fit with the story flow, so they ended up here./span/p 


	2. What Happens After the End of Book 1

Zalgo was officially starting to freak out once his head began to swirl with the soft tickling of static. Slenderman was upon his door step - figuratively, of course, he had no door step - and was about to find that Claudia had disappeared, and Zalgo was responsible. Great. The demonic overload rolled his four eyes. Yes, another reason for everyone to think he was evil.

_Zalgo_, Slenderman's telepathic voice rung in his head.

Zalgo spun on his heel to face the tall, thin man with no face baring down upon him. He didn't need a face for Zalgo to know he was scowling at him. Slenderman's arms already folded across his chest like he meant business.

"Ah, Slenderman," Zalgo said, his voice echoing thrice as though three people spoke at once. "What brings you to my underworld?"

_You know why,_ Slenderman responded.

It was true, yet Zalgo decided to play stupid. "If I did, I wouldn't have asked."

_Do not play games, Zalgo, where is she?_ Slenderman demanded as long black tendrils extended from his back.

Zalgo refrained the urge to wet himself in fear, and shook his head. "Who?"

_Claudia!_ Slenderman said, the static in the demon's mind intensifying to the point of pain. _Do not joke with me, I know you have seen her!_

Wincing slightly, Zalgo gave in. "A-ah. . . the little Unknown? Yes. . ."

_The __what__?_ Slenderman asked.

"Unknown," Zalgo repeated. "The creature is not human. She is unknown to me, so that is what I have called her."

_Where is she?_ Slenderman asked, not bothering to respond to Zalgo's foolish little nickname for the child he had come to rescue.

"Well, I assume you took her?" Zalgo said.

The static grew louder, as a sign of 'No'.

Zalgo gritted his teeth in all his mouths as he tried to resist the pain.

_Where is she?!_ Slenderman said more forcefully.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Zalgo shouted.

A single tendril wrapped itself around Zalgo's leg, lifting him up high. _You LOST her?!_ Slenderman's voice growled dangerously.

Slenderman didn't wait for Zalgo to respond as he threw him across the cavern. Zalgo crashed into the rocky wall, just as Slenderman teleported behind him to attack the demon while he was still down. Zalgo attempted to defend himself, but found himself lost within a bombardment of tendrils as the Slenderman attacked from all angles. He would pick Zalgo up and launch him around the cave, smashing him through walls, and dragging him along as he teleported rapidly. Slenderman took every chance he could to beat down upon Zalgo, although the demon's immortality was prominent by the way he wasn't dying.

Finally, Slenderman gave up. _Bring her to me when you find her,_ he said, throwing Zalgo face-first into a wall of obsidian before leaving.

Zalgo lay there, crumpled in a heap on the ground, producing a long, pained moan. Yes, Zalgo had come, and he had gotten his ass beaten by a half-octopus stick-figure man in a suit. Could the day get any worse? Actually, he _really_ didn't want to know that.


End file.
